Right In The World, one year later
by Nekobaghira
Summary: Simon's view of the Lightwoods and all that changed and his friendship with Maia. Takes place after the one year skip. Being friends. Malec, Sizzy, Clace.


_Notes: This is part of Life with Lightwoods. Should have built that different here but didn't. Oh well. Mistakes are mine. I wanted a Simon story but with how he sees the Lightwoods and then I wanted to wrap around the ending of the series. I hope you enjoy it.###_

"Hey Maia, how's the restaurant going?" Simon really loved what she done with the Jade Wolf, now called Taki's. It catered to the downworld. She was committed to all of the downworld being able to have a meal together without being hunted or at each others throats for whatever the reason.

"It's going great, I've found some Seelie favorites along with wolf likes too. I know you are fan of the variety of reds for vampires." She smiled warmly at the the daylighter. She considered him a best friend, and it never hurt being best friends with a guy who is in a relationship with the Head of the New York Institute. "The Shadowhunters like to eat here too and I think that has a lot to do with the Inquisitor and his marriage to a Warlock, though, they seem more of a take out type group but its nice seeing Andrew and a few others make this a haunt for them."

"Wow, you're friends with head of security?" Simon was really impressed at how far the Institute and Clave had come, all because of a group of friends that helped shaped a different view. It didn't hurt that the Clave had to thank and respect the one guy who did save Alicante, Magnus Bane.

Maia found Simon very amusing, especially when he would tell her stories of the Lightwoods. Maryse and Luke were regulars and she had a soft spot for Alec but she didn't get to see him or his husband as often. Maryse would get lunch and then tend to her bookstore, though she finally added employees so that she could travel with Luke. It was odd getting used to Luke being a shadowhunter but it also made her feel good. He would have their back always.

Today's Simon story was called the 'Gauntlet', the daylighter was a great story teller and he used all sorts of movie references and other funny things but the best part is how his face would light up when talking about his lady love and her family. At one time, he thought he lost all of his family and now, not only does he have a family, there were so many of them, that the only thing that could happen was fun chaos.

Isabelle called it the Gauntlet, you had to get through them to be accepted as a suitor worthy and their thorns like the medieval glove could be prickly. It was why she kept her liaisons as far away from them as possible. Maybe they knew her relationships imploded like the Death Star as Simon would state, and they didn't want her hurt. Izzy understood that it was because they cared so much for her, being an only sister did that to brothers. It made her smile, yet it was a gigantic pain in the ass too.

Simon sort of knew from the beginning of their relationship. Isabelle Lightwood's eldest brother was rough; the tall, dark and if he had to admit to himself handsome male Lightwood was a force to reckon with. He told Maia, the whole first born, heavy is the head that wears the crown thing. She laughed because she could actually actually picture this part of the story. Alec's charm and salty attitude was a little gruff but Simon appreciated the love the shadowhunter had for his family. Alec Lightwood was intimidating but Simon also knew that Magnus Bane grounded the shadowhunter. The daylighter counted on it, after all Magnus was his downworld sponsor. If anyone could keep Alec mellow it was the High Warlock of Alicante. Alec not only softened toward Simon but liked him because he treated his sister like a queen, which meant the world to the Inquisitor. They had common ground, Isabelle's happiness.

The daylighter was elated with his new family, how they helped each other. How important all of them were to each other. He marveled at it. Maia knew this but was amused at Simon's story. The daylighter continued on about Alec and his funny stories to share with him, while Izzy looked at her older brother with revenge in her eyes. She could only change the topic so many times before the real teasing began. How dare her brother betray her like that with her lover. When that started the whole family roasted each other mercilessly. Usually Simon had some movie reference that would freeze them all, then they fall into laughter. They built this family and it worth everything.

Jace was easier, they had finally built a rapport that fit their relationship. They had dealt with each other far longer and decided their respect and acceptance worked for them because it made Clary happy. They mourned together and helped each other, but his tone seemed different. Maia thought he miss-spoke and he meant in the past but didn't want to open an old wound. "You and Jace have come a long way." Maia commented. She was enjoying a beverage while Simon had more of the special red.

"Yeah, he's great at training too. The workouts are tough and he can still beat me even when I use my vamp speed," Simon paused still amazed, "he just knows, its irritating but he says I'm getting better." Simon laughed, it was hard to get anything over Jace Herondale.

The reason for visiting Maia on this particular day was tell her something important. Not just go on about Izzy, Alec and Jace. Simon knew she would want to know what is going on with Clary. They were finally in the friend mode part of their relationship to discuss things.

"To Clary," Maia raised her glass to Simon's and once the clink was heard they both downed their shots.

"Speaking of Clary, there is something I wanted to tell you." Simon almost couldn't keep his excitement contained. Maia sat up straight in her chair and waited for the daylighter to continue.

"She can see Jace, she has the sight. And she noticed his runes." Simon was thrilled. "According to Maryse, she believes the Angels forgave her and that is why she is now allowed to be a Shadowhunter again. Jace plans on taking it slow and help her like he has in the past. He's just so glad to get her back. His prayers were answered. He told me he prayed to them all the time to give her back to him." Simon finally took a breath, letting what he just said soak in. Jace had become great friends and to see his friend happy was uplifting.

Maia was shocked."Wow, that is great!" She would wait for the details, and signaled to Bat to bring more drinks for celebration. Bat was working at Taki's and was her beta and she couldn't have been more grateful for his presence. Simon smiled as Bat brought the shots and smiled widely at the news. Clary had been missed and it would be a far better place with her back in the shadow world.

"Yeah, Jace is taking it slow," Simon smiled. "I know it won't be long before she visits here, she'll want to remember things. And her burrata salad on the menu." Simon winked at Maia, she reciprocated with a smile.

"The gang is back together," Simon was happy, he needed his other best friend back and whatever it took to make that happen, was good with him.

Maia and Simon had one more celebratory shot, then he left. He didn't want to be late for dinner with Izzy. Taki's take out always made things better, especially with her home made cookies, one of which had Izzy's name on it.


End file.
